


High for This

by PansexualPosey, whatthehalefire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drinking, Drug Use, Dubious Consent, M/M, first-time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 07:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10894359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PansexualPosey/pseuds/PansexualPosey, https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthehalefire/pseuds/whatthehalefire
Summary: The day that held promises of drunken shenanigans and possibly a new hook up. It was definitely a night for a hook up. Nothing gets rid of stress easier than the quick and hot flush of skin gliding on skin. Quick, hard and to the point. There’s no need for anything else.





	High for This

**Author's Note:**

> This was a piece that Whatthehalefire and I worked on like, 3 years ago. We totally forgot it, but I decided to finish it up and post it. It was originally based off a song.

Six days. Six long fucking days of slaving away in that godforsaken office space. And for what? It’s not like it gave Stiles the same joy as his old job in beacon hills. Why did he have to be transferred? Ugh whatever. At least it was finally saturday night. The day that held promises of drunken shenanigans and possibly a new hook up. It was definitely a night for a hook up. Nothing gets rid of stress easier than the quick and hot flush of skin gliding on skin. Quick, hard and to the point. There’s no need for anything else. But first, there needed to be a little more alcohol in his bloodstream.

That’s how Stiles found himself in a nightclub dressed in a tight pair of jeans, that hopefully left nothing to imagination, and a button up. Instinct led him to the bar. Like a snake, he effortlessly slid through the crowd to lean on the counter. He ordered a couple of shots for himself and downed them without hesitation. He made sure to quickly ask the bartender for a couple more while throwing him a wink and a small smirk. The bartender didn’t even spare him another glance. Eh, Bartenders were too difficult anyway. Their shifts ended at unreasonable times and they were never drunk enough. Plus, he wasn’t drunk enough himself.

After about 7 shots, he made his way to the dance floor. He took careful steps to avoid a couple of ‘formers’; especially the one from last weekend. He let himself be taken away with the music. carefully swaying his hips, applying the occasional pelvic push to any ‘no-go’s that got a little too close. Don’t get him wrong, he loved the attention; But, he was really holding out for a ‘fuck yeah’ to show up soon to save him from drowning. Right now, he was drowning in a sea of ‘Meh’s.

Scott let out a nervous laugh at the random bodies flying into his, trying his hardest to be polite with quiet 'excuse me's and constant apologies. Anyone could tell that it wasn't his scene from the way he was practically being shoved to the middle of the dance floor, separated completely from his only lifeline: Isaac. He stood, wide eyed, drowning in a sea of strangers in a place that was entirely foreign to him.

After an impossibly tough week in which he'd been denied the promotion he so deserved because his dick of a boss decided to give it to his son instead, his car was also scratched quite nicely by some asshole who didn't leave so much as a note, and to top it off, his laptop met an untimely demise thanks to a clumsy grad student at Starbucks who couldn't keep a good grip on her latte. Scott barely complained, though. He knew well enough that shit happened, but Isaac insisted on improving his week with a fun outing and Scott regretted it before Isaac even started picking out his clothes for the evening.

He hadn't been to very many clubs in his years and when he had been dragged out by his friends, he usually opted to leave before he vomited all over some unsuspecting passerby from being so damn nervous. He couldn't even spot the exit from where he was, then. All he could make out were sweaty bodies, flashing lights, and sloshing drinks, the bass loud enough to make his whole body shake. It felt like too much, his senses in overload and all he wanted was something to focus on.

Scott fumbled a bit after getting shouldered by a girl behind him. He turned to apologize, but instead looked right past her, meeting the first set of eyes he'd actually looked into the entire night. They were gorgeous, honey brown and bright despite the dim lighting of the club and God, did this guy have a pretty face to match. An adorable upturned nose, high cheekbones, smooth pale skin that looked a little flushed from the heat and not to mention his lips, all plump and pink and Scott had never wanted a mouth on his so badly in his life.

Scott realized he was gaping a little too late, noting the grin on the guy's face and tried skirting away as fast as possible, but the place was too packed for him to move more than inch. Instead, he settled for staring at the ceiling, not too subtly avoiding the man's eyes, but if it would save him embarrassment, it was worth it.

What was that? Did he really think Stiles wouldn’t notice? A subtle joy coursed through Stiles’ veins; powering the grin that was residing on his face.Stiles kept watching the guy from afar. His body language reserved and stiff. This was definitely not his scene. Stiles eyed him up and down. From those milk chocolate eyes that failed at hiding lust, the smooth olive skin that graced his fit frame, to the well-built body that was garnished with a round supple butt that Stiles couldn’t take his eyes off. “Fuck yeah” He whispered to no one.

Like a predator stalking his prey, Stiles tracked the boy’s movement. Eyes glued to the back of that trimmed head that seemed to be searching for an exit. His body moved on it’s own volition. Steps unusually slow and precise as he navigated gyrating bodies and roaming drink runners. He slipped between people like a wolf between trees and bushes, not once taking his eyes off his prey. Nothing would deter him now. Stiles had found his life raft that would save him from drowning in the sea of easy targets. This one would be nervous. This one moves like he’s out of his habitat. A direct kill isn’t the method to choose here. This would be a long wait, but Stiles lives for the hunt.

Just a couple of more feet. Stiles’ once coordinated path was interrupted when one girl got overzealous and threw herself in his way while snaking her arms around his neck. Stiles knew the game, and like the seasoned player he was, he quickly used one hand to rip her arms off of him and the other to push her out of the way of his prize. A drink runner was walking by lounging a tray on her hand with two mixed drinks. Stiles swiped them off the tray effortlessly without the runner noticing. One gin and one mojito. Perfect. The distance was closed, and with a lanky leg extending forward, Stiles slid into view of the boy.

Stiles’ grin only grew more when he saw the look of horror, or was it shock, on the boy’s face. He bit his lip to contain his excitement. He presented the mojito to the guy. “You look like a lost puppy.” Stiles said. His eyes glancing down to a slightly crooked jaw that he didn’t notice before and stiles found that particular imperfection beautiful. “I figured you either lost your owner, or you got loose of your leash. Which is it?”

Scott stared, mouth hanging open as his eyes darted all over the face in front of his. He felt his heart pound, a little taken aback by the comment. It wouldn’t be the first time he was compared to a puppy, but it would be the first time the words had come out of such a gorgeous mouth in a smooth voice, snarky, yet undeniably appealing regardless of how utterly bold it was.

Apparently, Scott’s not-so-discrete admiration of a complete stranger wasn’t going to go unnoticed and he prayed that this guy wasn’t prepared to deck him for the way he’d been staring. He swallowed thickly, taking a moment to actually remember how to form words before he finally spoke.

“My, uh, my friend is—,” He lifted a finger, pointing towards where he assumed the bar was, but Scott could barely make out his surroundings, considering the crowd seemed to be filling in at an alarming rate, making everything seem like more of a blur than it already was to Scott.

But this guy seemed to understand every inch of inner workings of the club, even the way the people functioned. He’d barely even looked at Scott and knew, right off the bat, that he had no idea what he was doing, knew he was lost and terrified, though it couldn’t have been difficult with his plastered on smile and desperate yearning for the first exit he could get to.

It really made Scott wonder what the hell this guy wanted with him, anyhow.

“The second thing, I guess.” Scott shouted, trying to speak over the music without bringing too much attention to himself, tongue sliding over his lips because his mouth already felt as dry as the desert. And if he wasn’t beyond nervous before, he was then, staring at one of the most tantalizing faces he’d seen in his life after pulling such an obvious and embarrassing stunt—he’d have given anything to run out of that club and never look back.

But some part of him, a bit that was foolishly optimistic, hoped that maybe this guy wasn’t just looking for some loser to laugh at, that maybe he was holding a drink for Scott to actually enjoy, that he was about to get chatted up and grinded on, maybe even have those pretty lips on his neck.

So, instead of letting himself be pulled into the grabbing arms and nameless faces, he stood his ground and gave a weak shrug, feeling his face blush already.

Even with that tanned skin, this guy’s flush is so obvious and incredibly cute. He takes a swig of his gin to moisten his already drying mouth. This nervousness is knew. It’s small, almost insignificant, but it’s never been present. Stiles didn’t even look to where the guy pointed. To hell with whatever friend he came with, this one strayed from his pack and now Stiles has him. Stiles took a step into Scott’s space, effectively forcing the guy to back into a support column that was in the middle of the dance floor. “So you want to tell me your name?”  Stiles gave him a slow once over again. Making sure to lock eyes with the boy while using his tongue to reach for the straw in his glass.

“Scott,” the name came out as more of a choking noise than anything else, Scott’s breath completely lost by the sight of the guy’s quick tongue darting out of his mouth the way it had. He couldn’t help the way his eyes fell to it, especially when they were suddenly in such impossibly close proximity. Scott didn’t really have anywhere else to look.

He cleared his throat, giving his head a quick shake before taking another stab at forming coherent words. “I’m, uh, Scott.” He gave a nod, lifting his hand for an awkward wave, realizing a bit too late that the gesture was entirely unnecessary. “You?”

Scott. Simple, yet the weight of the word felt heavy on Stiles’ tongue. This guy looks so nervous. Stiles wants to fix that; and he will. The best way he knows how. He stops sipping the drink even though there’s barely any left. “You can call me Stiles. It’s what I go by for a lack of an easier name. It’s a real pleasure to meet you Scott.” Stiles says leaning a hand next to Scott’s head that’s on the column at his back. “So you gonna let me buy you another drink? Or would you rather try to find your friend and head home.” It was an invitation and a ruse. Stiles presented two options with one being significantly more appealing than the other. Because of this, Scott’s choice is easy and if he answers correctly, Stiles already wins.

Adding effect to his words, he places the glass down on a tall round table next to them and uses his finger to push beneath Scott’s glass to guide towards the guy’s mouth. He watches with absolute delight as the liquid disappears into his mouth and Scott’s adam’s apple bobs with each swallow. Stiles wants to see that bob with Scott taking something else in his mouth. He also wants to blemish that long beautiful expanse of olive skin that is sprinkled with scattered birthmarks. The next moments are crucial, the prey is trapped and the ball is in Scott’s court.

Scott lowered the glass with a few heavy pants, the drink still burning his throat despite the mask of mint to cover the alcohol, but he tried his best to keep a straight face. He licked his lips, his mind taking a few moments to actually register the question at hand.

This guy, Stiles (an odd name, but one Scott could easily get used to if he got the opportunity), had actually offered to buy him another drink. And, very pointedly, coaxed Scott into downing the entire first glass in one go. Scott may have been practically clueless when it came to anything involving clubs, but he knew well enough when he was being hit on and this was definitely the case.

His stomach turned like nothing else, heat running up and down his spine just from the presence of Stiles' hand so close to his mouth, but that could have just as easily been because all Scott needed to do was thrust forward and their cocks would be touching.

He'd never been much of a drinker, usually stopped after two, especially when he we was out, but something told Scott that this guy would take good care of him. Sure, he could tell that Scott had no idea what he was doing and maybe that was something he meant to take advantage of, but Scott couldn't quite bring himself to care. Not when Stiles had those pretty moles and such soft looking skin and Scott hadn't exactly seen his ass yet, but he guessed it was just as impressive as the rest of him.

Scott contemplated, mouth hanging wide open with little noises coming out before he realized he actually hadn’t given an answer yet.

“Sure.” He shouted, laughing nervously before he reached up to rake his fingers through his hair and shrugged. “I mean—yeah. Sure, I’d like another drink, I guess. I’ve yeah no idea where my friend is anyhow, so… Yeah, yes.”

Stiles decided he loved Scott’s voice. The way his nervousness caused it to hitch a bit and how he made weird animal noises before he even caught up to what he was doing. That mouth and those lips that gaped like a fish out of water. They looked so perfect, so soft, so inviting. His stomach did flips as his thumb made slight contact with Scott’s pinky as both hands were still wrapped around the glass.

Stiles was nervous, and not once had he been nervous before. This guy was different. His shyness was endearing. Stiles felt like he needed to shelter Scott; to protect him from the cruelness of the world. what is this feeling? This wasn’t romantic, this guy is just another object to make Stiles feel good for his shitty week; So, why did Stiles feel like he had an obligation to make this guy feel good? He smiled and took the empty glass out of Scott’s hand. He reached for Scott’s hand and lead him back to the bar.

He towed him through the crowd with music blasting all around them. The bass penetrating their bodies, actually causing their shirts to ruffle from it. Sweaty dancing bodies thrusting and shaking near them, nearly causing Stiles to lose Scott’s grip. He pauses for a second looks back at the cargo he’s hauling and gives him a sweet smile before locking his fingers with Scott’s.

He continues their pilgrimage to the bar, carefully sending a hard cold glance to the guy who was undressing Scott with his eyes. He hope Scott didn’t catch that exchange. When they made it to the bar, Stiles turned to Scott and kept seeing pure beauty in that face. Scott smiled like the sun, and Stiles was Icarus, daring himself to fly closer to it. He held Scott’s hand with his left and brought his right to rest on Scott’s cheek.  Warmth engulfed his hand and he knew Scott was as nervous as he looked. Stiles had him right where he wanted him. “What do you want to drink?” he said while staring at Scott’s lips as if to relearn how to form words.

Scott let himself be dragged across the club to the bar, giving a nervous, apologetic smile to the big guy that gave him a noticeable once over and wondered, for a moment, why he looked somewhat insulted by the time Scott turned away. He glanced to Stiles, quirking a brow when he got a glimpse of the look he'd shot the guy's way and felt his heart pound.

Stiles had claimed him. He was actually willing to throw a threatening sneer at a stranger who'd done something as simple as giving Scott a certain stare, one that Scott barely picked up on. He felt pride bubble up in his stomach, as well as intense nervousness creep over his skin, his face tinted red again by the time they'd actually reached the counter of the bar. He had an overwhelming feeling that he would fuck this up before he even got the chance to kiss Stiles, let alone the possibility of going home with him.

Scott licked his lips, cheeks burning even hotter just from Stiles' sweet touch. He considered, briefly, what it would be like to feel those long, cool fingers elsewhere, have them explore his skin and discover places on Scott that he hadn't even had the pleasure of finding yet. He wanted to experience all that Stiles had to offer and Scott had a feeling that he had plenty, what with his full lips, strong hands, and ridiculously high level of confidence that made Scott feel excited and anxious and, well, horny all at once.

He cleared his throat, coming back to his senses and at the same time realizing that he had absolutely no knowledge of alcohol and probably couldn't tell one drink from another. He usually just got whatever Isaac was getting and sipped at it until the taste got to be too much and gave up on the drink all together.

"I'll have whatever you have." Scott told him, giving a wide smile and praying that what he'd said didn't sound as stupid as he thought it did. His naivety was flat out embarrassing and he was honest to God shocked Stiles decided to stick around and waste his money on getting Scott a drink.

But he definitely wasn't going to protest.

Stiles smiled. Scott’s nervousness was so obvious and he couldn’t help but capitalize on that. Scott’s palette probably couldn’t stomach something of the intensity that Stiles drank. It would have to be something fruity, but strong nonetheless. He did have plans for this boy after all. Stiles leaned over the bar again, taking note of how busy the bartenders were fending of the hordes of thirsty patrons, each eager to forget their week.  He huffed, but turned back to the guy he was entertaining. He ruffled Scott’s hair and shot him a mischievous wink before backing up and hopping the bar.

Once over, he gave a little bow. Turning to the supply of alcohol, he quickly found  a large fishbowl sized glass. His eyes lit up in joy: perfect. He grabbed a bottle of smirnoff, some triple sec, a bottle of peach schnapps, and bottle of bacardi. He wielded all four bottles by their neck like a veteran bartender and generously spilled them into the large glass. He grabbed as many fruits he could find behind the bar: limes, cherries, strawberries, pineapples, and kiwi. He threw them into a mix. He did a quick look over his shoulders, the bartenders were still busy and still unaware of Stiles’ presence. He took two of the drink dispensers, and pressed the buttons for sprite. Both spouts spilled the lemon-lime drink into the quickly filling bowl. Stiles found a large bottle of orange juice and spilled that into the bowl. He quickly grabbed two straws and threw them into the bowl before making his way back to Scott.

Once over the bar, he held his giant concoction up in front of Scott’s horrified face. “Oh, I almost forgot!” Stiles said. He quickly turned his head to the bar fetching two little drink umbrellas and putting them in the drink as if their absence was the cause of Scott’s horrified expression. “I can tell you don’t drink much... or ever” he says to the boy who looks hesitant to get anywhere near the bowl. “It’s called jungle juice. You’ll like it; it’s sweet!” Stiles offered Scott one of the straws while he again used his tongue to reach for his and nearly chugg the bowl through a straw.

 Scott went wide eyed as he watched Stiles jump clear over the bar and take over as if he owned the place. His glance slid to the actual bartenders every few moments to check whether or not they’d noticed one of their customers very obviously helping himself to a large portion of their inventory, but clearly, they were too busy with tipsy, flirtatious women to really care. Or maybe they were just used to that type of behavior coming from Stiles--Scott wouldn’t have exactly been shocked to find that out.

A small smile spread over his lips when Stiles placed the umbrellas in. They looked utterly ridiculous in such a massive bowl of alcohol, but Scott supposed that was what made it so adorable. Though his smile faded the second Stiles pointed out the undeniably true fact that rarely ever drank.

He gulped, giving his head a light shake as his cheeks flushed for the millionth time in the last ten minutes. “Yeah, I think I’ve heard of this, like, once or twice or whatever. I’ve never had it, though. I’m more of a beer kind of guy, but it looks pretty good!”

He’d hoped that would save at least a drop of integrity he had left and that Stiles wouldn’t take the time to question him about it. He licked his lips, grabbing his straw with his pointer finger and thumb, puckering to wrap his mouth around and sucked.  
Stiles was right, that shit was delicious. It barely tasted like alcohol, more like the punch people serve at graduation parties and Scott could have easily drank that for the entire night and he probably would, considering how much of it Stiles whipped up. He guzzled down a good portion, sitting up from the bowl to take a breath and felt the alcohol hit him immediately.

 “Shit,” He muttered, letting out the faintest giggle afterward and slid his tongue over his lips with a grin on his mouth. “I’m a little tipsy.”

He gave his head a quick shake and found his footing, grabbing onto Stiles’ to help him balance--or maybe it was just because he’d really wanted an excuse to touch him. All in all, Scott chose not to dwell on the reason and instead, turned his attention to the familiar baseline he could feel shaking his bones.

 He perked up, recognizing the lyrics once he actually started paying attention to them. “I love this song.” He practically squealed, tugging Stiles towards the dance floor without a second thought.

Stiles’ confident demeanor fell once Scott touched him. Breath and composure left his body when Scott’s warm hands took hold on his body. He was the one that initiated things first. Where the hell did that innocent little lost puppy go that Stiles locked eyes with? Who was this tipsy guy who looked like he’d say yes to anything?

Scott noticed the slight change in Stiles’ posture, but just barely. It wasn’t prevalent enough for him to act on it or even take the time to fully analyze what the change meant. He simply grinned, let out another quiet laugh and shouldered his way through the people until the music was painfully loud and the two of them were squished together in almost uncomfortable proximity.

 Scott was a little too far gone to think about the fact that he couldn’t remember the last time he’d actually danced with someone, and instead focused on the fact that he remembered not being horrible at it and figured that his skills couldn’t have gotten that much worse since the last time he shook his ass to a good beat.

He pushed close to Stiles, slotting their legs together and gulped at the fact that their bodies were pressed flush against one another. He smiled despite the anxiousness he had swirling in the pit of his stomach and nervously got his arms around Stiles’ neck.

Scott swayed his hips, canting them in perfect time with the song and sang along, quietly and badly, but he was sang nonetheless. He bit his lip, knowing his face must have been bright red with embarrassment because he honestly had no idea whether or not he was a sloppy mess (though he couldn’t help but assume he was), and the last thing he wanted was another reason to add to the alarming number of things that amounted to him being a complete loser.

But he couldn’t find it in him to stop himself. He wanted to dance with Stiles, he wanted to be close to him, touch him, kiss every inch of his skin, hear him moan and find a break in that wonderfully confident tone that not everyone had the pleasure of experiencing. And in that moment, he finally had the courage to actually do something.

There was an order to things. A natural law that all inherently abide by. This natural law clearly dictates that Stiles should not dance. The sight of one Stiles dancing would be considered cruel and unusual punishment and, therefore, unconstitutional. Stiles could barely make a protest as he was shoved through the masses of dancing bodies. He let his body be moved by this guy who, apparently, had a few surprises. One of those being that he liked to dance.

Alcohol clearly made Scott really ballsy. Stiles knew he was a lightweight, but this… the way Scott comfortably held him and drew him close was something else entirely. His confidence was left at the bar, a domain he was familiar with. He was now left in a sea of people with his tall lanky figure and uncoordinated movements that he thought he outgrew after high school. Who is this Scott, and why does he keep taking Stiles out of comfort zone? Stiles was so down to leave his familiar surroundings if he could do so with Scott.

He took a sharp breath and looked up at Scott. His eyes first caught on Scott’s lip which was currently being worried between his teeth and no, Stiles couldn’t handle that sexiness at the moment. He continued his visual journey past the flushed cheeks and into the, now, relaxed warm inviting eyes of Scott. He made a quick decision, grabbing Scott’s hands and putting them to use: around Stiles’ waist, and maybe one just a bit lower than the waist. He threw his arms over Scott’s neck, allowing the hot guy to guide Stiles, for once, giving up control of his body and allowing someone else to pick him apart and take him away; swaying with the music.

Stiles was in the process of dragging his hands up the nape of Scott’s neck and into his hair when his eyes caught on a tall guy with curly blonde hair over Scott’s shoulder. The guy looked so hot. This was someone who was definitely in his element here at the club. Stiles was too busy assessing the looks he was getting from the guy than his appearance. He seemed to look confused as he glanced over the form that Stiles and Scott took on the dance floor. His face shifted afterwards to a smile and a slow shake of the head clearly displaying disbelief and a reasonable amount of proudness. Stiles thought back to Scott telling him he came with a friend. When this friend left the dance floor with a girl in tow, Stiles couldn’t do anything but take what just happened at face value. Scott’s owner was handing the leash over to Stiles. He now had a puppy he was taking home.

Stiles simultaneously ran a hand through the back of Scott’s hair and smiled into his neck. He pulled his head back and locked eyes with Scott before obviously taking a quick detour to Scott’s lips. It was an invitation- nay- a dare. Stiles would see just how ballsy Scott is.

Scott had given Isaac the most subtle thumbs up he could manage when he came around, grinning dumbly at him before the blonde turned and shouldered his way through the crowd of people, fingers laced with a gorgeous brunette that Scott would probably hear plenty of details about in the morning.

Then, he turned his full attention back to Stiles, let his fingers settle softly on Stiles’ long torso, one hand lingering dangerously close to his ass that Scott didn’t dare move. Sure, he could handle canting his hips in time to a beat and guiding Stiles to do the same, but actually groping him in the midst of a bunch of strangers was much too far out of his playing field. Scott enjoyed the gentle tugs to his hair, wishing they could have been somewhere private so Scott could let the little noises that were threatening to slip through his mouth just at the sensation actually come out.

He continued to move, rolling his hips the only way he really knew how and tried his hardest to help Stiles loosen up, sway to the beat the way Scott did so easily. It was quite possibly the only time he’d felt like he knew what he was doing the whole night, yet Stiles still knew exactly how to make him melt. An intense chill ran up Scott’s spine when Stiles grinned against his skin, his grip on Stiles’ lower back tightening as a nervous laugh bubbled up out of his chest.

Suddenly, Stiles was pulling back, leaving Scott’s neck cool and void, but before he could even ask Stiles what the hell he was doing, those soft, plump lips were hovering right over Scott’s own. He stopped moving, chest heaving with how heavily he breathed as his heart practically pounded through his chest, blood either rushing to his face or his groin.

“I’ve never really…” He muttered, mouth opening and closing a few times before his eyes slid shut, body inching forward until his mouth clumsily bumped Stiles’, their noses brushing awkwardly and chests pushed flush together until Scott pulled back with a quiet sigh and a gulp.

“That was--I’m so sorry, I--,”

“Don’t worry about it” Stiles quickly murmured in the small cavity between their faces. He smiled a little smile, still so wrapped in how eandering Scott’s innocence was. “Here, let me” was the only warning Stiles gave before he used a finger under Scott’s scruffy, crooked jaw to guide the guy’s mouth to his. He slowly tilted his head, capturing Scott’s bottom lip with both of his. Their warm smooth lips meeting and clashing comfortably together.

Stiles, overwhelmed with how Scott’s lips felt against him, gripped with a hand at Scott’s shoulder. The other found it’s favorite place: in Scott’s hair, tugging rather enthusiastically. His tongue snaked across Scott’s lips and when it begged for entrance, Scott’s lips opened shakily.

An enthusiastic moan escaped Stiles mouth and vibrated into Scott’s. He hungrily attacked Scott’s lips seeking to savor the taste of them before Scott got a clue, and realized how Stiles was just using him for his body. Stiles pulled back and rested his forehead against Scott’s. A heavy sigh left Stiles mouth as he shook his head in disbelief. This guy was too much, he was unreal, and Stiles felt eyes of his formers. Those of which he didn’t spend as much time with before he was taking it deep in the club bathroom. This guy was so different, and Stiles likes to think that he could get used to that.

“Oh, my God.” Scott whispered, eyes half-lidded in a blissful daze just from one messy kiss in the middle of a club. It was just so perfect, Stiles’ soft, full mouth moving in impeccable sync with his own, the way he kept control through every second and left Scott wanting and desperate for more.

He even caught the tiny moan that slipped out and wanted, more than anything, to drag as many as those little noises out as he possibly could before Stiles caught on that he was with the least experienced person within a twenty mile radius.

But, instead of dwelling on that fact, he decided to let Stiles have fun with him while he was still interested and enjoy it as much as possible. He squeezed Stiles a little closer to him, letting out a nervous giggle before pushing his chin up to give his mouth a thankful peck, face flushing bright red. “That was so nice.”

Stiles stopped himself from matching Scott’s giggle. That kiss had him feeling alive and electrified. Scott powered his body in a way that no other guy ever has. Stiles had enough waiting, he needed to climb aboard the Scott dreamscape and never get off- well he hoped to get off, planned on it- but you get it. Anyway, he needed more Scott and less of Scott’s clothes and less of his formers glaring jealous eyes at the tan adonis.

He turned the heat up a notch by moving his mouth to nibble on Scott’s earlobe and trace the cartilage with his tongue. He couldn’t stop a single low giggle right into Scott’s ear. He cleared his throat and tried to recompose himself. “Do yu’wnna..” Stiles whispered, “Do ya wanna get out of here?” Stiles brought back his head to lock eyes with Scott; Hoping the boy would take the bait.

Scott shuddered at the mouth against his ear, feeling a rush of pleasure run up spine just from that. He licked his lips, the question barely registering in his mind before his body was reacting to it. He nodded, lip caught between his teeth with a nervous expression on his face. He would have never said no to such an incredible offer, the prettiest boy he’d ever seen whispering in his ear, asking if he’d like to leave to do God knows what, but that didn’t mean the idea didn’t make his heart thump in his chest like nothing else had.

“I- yeah,” Scott muttered, unable to stifle the giggles bubbling out of his chest or the grin on his lips, “I’d love to get out of here.”

 

________________________________________________________________________

 

Stiles pulled out his wallet quickly when he got Scott into his condo complex’s elevator. He may have let Scott drink a little too, having to use his arm around Scott’s waist to hold the boy up. He leaned Scott against the side of the elevator so he could scan his ID near the buttons to indicate a floor choice. The machine beeped to indicate the card was read properly. A electronic woman’s voice spoke, “Penthouse. Welcome home Mr.Stilinski.”

Stiles cursed the invasive technology for recognizing his name. He told both the building owners and the elevator engineer to turn it off. He went back to tend to the guy who could barely stand and had a permanent stupid drunk smile on his face. He put Scott’s arm around his shoulder and used his torso to keep the guy up while trying to ignore how his skin lit up like fire when Scott’s arm was around him.

When the elevator stopped moving and opened to Stiles’ living room, he moved to sit Scott on his leather couch. After sitting the surprisingly heavy dude, he grabbed a remote that sat on his coffee table and turned on all the lights. They weren’t completely on, though. Lining the ceiling were all lights embedded in the wall that were dimmed and slowly alternating colors. The lights illuminated the walls creating a different color per room and each of those were alternating as well.

“Welcome to my casa, dude.” Stiles said while looking around the place as if it was his first time here as well. “Did you want anything to drink? Maybe a beer? You’re a really big lightweight.” Stiles giggled at the end of that, then moved to his fridge that was completely glass and inside of the wall like a very small room. He came back to Scott with a couple of Stellas and handed one to the boy before sitting next to him, more like leaning against him.

Scott stared almost dumbly around the apartment, shaking his head at the incredible interior. If he didn’t feel like Stiles was miles out of his league before, he definitely felt that way after he’d stepped inside the swankiest living room he’d seen in his life.

He took the drink Stiles offered up with a quiet thank you and a pleasant grin, letting his body fall against Stiles’, figuring he wouldn’t mind, considering he’d spent their entire journey upstairs with Scott hanging off of him like he could barely stand on his own two feet. He snorted, suddenly, face blushing before he turned to Stiles with a quirked brow.

“So,” he slurred, taking a swig of the beer before he continued, “your first name is Stiles and your last name is Stilinski? Maybe it’s just me, but that seems a little redundant.”

“Oh look the drunken fool has jokes!” Stiles deadpanned at the guy who was nursing his bottle in his hands and an almost complete body flush- which no. That should not be possible with Scott’s skin tone. Yet here it was, gifting the boy’s complexion with color that made Stiles’ heart melt. His resolve fell when he looked down and smiled. “My uh… My name isn’t actually Stiles.” Stiles said while playing with his bottle label in his hand. “My real name is ridiculously difficult to pronounce and so I just go with Stiles. I don’t really tell or show my real name to anyone.” Stiles looked up from his bottle then. “What’s your last name then, huh?”

Scott gave an understanding nod, suddenly feeling embarrassed at poking fun. He usually wouldn’t have been so bold, but alcohol gave him a kind of courage he didn’t even know existed. “To be honest, I’m awful with pronunciation. Especially when I’m,  you know, drunk off my ass. I don’t think I’d do your name justice.”

He licked his lips, taking another long drink of his beer and combed his fingers through his hair. “My last name’s McCall, nothing special.”

“Scott McCall, huh? Interesting.”

Stiles thought to himself.  Stiles finished of the last of his beer before getting up to move towards his entertainment center. He opened one of the drawers below the TV and pulled out a baggie and a small pipe. He threw himself back on the couch. “Shit I didn’t even ask. Do you smoke?”

Scott arched a brow at the question, going completely wide eyed as he stared at the contents of the bag and the pipe clutched in Stiles’ fingers. He gulped, licking his lips while he faced yet another product of his total lack of experience.

He shook his head, softly, realizing just afterward that it probably seemed like a rejection to the offer. “I mean, like, I’ve never done it before. Like, ever, and I kind of have severe asthma, but… I guess I’m not completely opposed to the idea. If you, you know, show me how.”

He gave an excited smile, biting his lip as he awaited Stiles’ reaction with excited eyes.

“Gosh your so cute.” Stiles’ eyes shot up in shock, realizing that he just complimented Scott aloud. He was breaking so many of his own rules for this guy, including bringing him to his house. He always had his formers take him to their house and he was always out by the morning. “ahem … here let me show you.”

Stiles opens the bag and pulls out a good bit of his weed and packs the bowl. He grabs his lighter that he had in his pocket and lights the end. He slowly emphasises each step in order to visually teach Scott. He takes a couple of hits and holds it in for a bit. After a couple of seconds, he decides to impress Scott by blowing a couple of rings in his face.

Scott blushed at the compliment, giving Stiles a shy smile before his eyes were fixed on what Stiles was doing with his hands. He watched carefully, trying to memorize each step to the process, which wasn’t exactly easy considering how intoxicated he was in the moment, and not just from the alcohol. Stiles was utterly tantalizing.

Scott let out a soft laugh when he realized that Stiles was performing a little trick, the smoke drifting over the skin of Scott’s face and smell strong enough to make it let out a quiet cough. “That’s strong, damn.” He muttered, blushing nervously again. “Seems… a little complicated.”

“Strong? Eh maybe. Complicated? definitely not. I’m gonna show you Stiles’ surefire way to get you high. With little to no effort on your part big guy.” Stiles grabs the pipe and moves to straddle Scott. He carefully places a leg on either side of Scott, making sure that his trembling isn’t obvious. He lowers his butt slowly into Scott’s lap. “This.” he starts, “is called shotgunning. Don’t ask me where that word came from, I just smoke the shit.” He brings the pipe back to his mouth slowly sucking in the smoke and letting it pool in his lungs. He slowly brings his face closer to Scott, using his hand to steady the boy’s jaw in case he tried to turn away.

His mouth jumped when that familiar electricity sparked through his and Scott’s lips. He didn’t let that deter him from his goal. He crashed his lips with Scott’s, effectively closing off the space between them and the ability for the smoke to escape their mouths. He exhaled slowly into Scott, finishing with a quiet “hold it in.”

Scott barely had time to think before Stiles was in his lap, actually straddling his thighs, their groins much too close for Scott to focus on anything except the idea of them grinding against each other. That was until Stiles’ hand was cradling his chin, leaning in fast with his mouth puckered and cheeks full of smoke.

Scott closed his eyes just before their lips bumped, pushing away his basic instinct to cough out what Stiles breathed into his mouth and held it just as the other had commanded. He nodded, eyes tearing up quickly as he got a tighter grip on Stiles’ hips and wondered, suddenly, when he had gotten comfortable enough to put his hands all over another guy without even noticing he’d done so.

He stared at Stiles for any kind of indication of when he was allowed to breath again, hoping it would come sooner rather than later.

“Dude… dude you can breathe now!” Stiles felt Scott’s stomach deflate quickly as the smoke left the boy’s lungs leaving him coughing. Stiles threw his head into Scott’s shoulder giggling at how cute and inexperienced Scott was. His laugher settled when he felt the warmth of Scott’s hands on his waist. He looked down at the hands and then followed them up meeting Scott’s eyes with his own hooded ones.

He offered a little smirk before throwing his arms around Scott’s neck and shifting his butt deeper into Scott making their crotches rub against each other. Stiles let out a quiet gasp and bit his lip, still maintaining eye contact with those deep milk chocolate pools of eyes.

Stiles let his head slowly fall forward and rest against Scott’s. “You… have no idea what’s in store,“ he huskily whispered to Scott’s close face, “but you know what you’re here for, right?”

Scott produced a broken little noise at the attention on his cock, feeling it stir in his jeans at the incredible sensation of Stiles rocking down and felt his whole body tremble at the fact that Stiles may have been just as eager as Scott was. He could feel his mind swimming, everything becoming even more blurred than it had been before with every passing second until the only thing he could really register was Stiles and his wonderful touch.

His mouth fell open at Stiles’ tone, mind wandering to how exactly he’d end up spread out under Stiles’ knowing hands before he nodded dazedly at the question. “You- we’re going to, uh… have sex, right?”

He winced, the words coming out in the least sexy way possible, but it was the best Scott could do when he was drunk and nervous and so, so horny.

Stiles chuckled again, he couldn’t help himself. His mind was being drowned by two thoughts, the contact his dick was getting and how fucking adorable Scott looked and sounded. He nodded against Scott’s skull. “That’s right Scotty. We are gonna have some great. old fashioned. dirty. sex.” His breath, hot and heavy, puffed against Scott’s mouth and he couldn’t help but take those lips in his again. He kissed Scott deeply, trying so hard to drink in his very essence, that maybe he too, even for a bit, could be as innocent and as lost as Scott. He wished that he could be just as soft and tender for Scott to make him feel comfortable. Sex for Stiles, however, has always been about the quick exchange of energy and bodily fluids- nothing more. At least until he met Scott McCall.

Scott McCall made him think sex was something between two people who had an underlying connection that needed to be brought out through contact and intimacy and- god damn it Stiles needed Scott to fuck him now! He pulled back after a few minutes to grab the pipe again. The bowl still warm against his fingers. “Even though you don’t roll, trust me, Scotty. You wanna be high for this. Because I am gonna rock your world.” He took another hit before reattaching his lips to Scott and spewing the strong smoke into the boy beneath him. He made sure to grind against Scott for extra effect, loving the way he felt Scott’s hardness against his own aching one. He moaned in Scott’s mouth, not letting Scott breathe out, just living with the cloud between their mouths. Shit Stiles could tell he was falling for this guy.

Scott couldn’t help the whine that slipped out of his mouth from Stiles’ kiss, his fingers squeezing into the taut muscle of his back when he rocked against him hard enough for Scott to actually moan, loudly into the other boy’s mouth. He had to pull back after a few seconds, coughing and sputtering from the smoke, definitely feeling the effects of it when he opened his eyes again.

He bit his lip, unable to stop his hips from canting up softly, body seeking that hot friction that Stiles created so easily. It was like making Scott feel good was second nature, the only thing Stiles had ever known how to do and Scott couldn’t help the fact that he wanted more from him. In fact, he wanted anything Stiles had in mind.

Scott lifted one hand into Stiles’ hair, squeezing his eyes shut before he pulled Stiles’ in, faster than he intended, and bumped their heads together in a clumsy kiss that took a few moments to correct. He barely knew what he was doing, so used to following Stiles’ calm, collected lead, but he wanted to show Stiles that he was willing to make him feel good too, even if it meant fumbling through the motions until he finally got it right.

He pulled back again, chest heaving as he licked his mouth again, meeting Stiles’ eyes with an expression that screamed that he was even surprised with himself. “How was that?” He asked, giving a small smile as he waited for Stiles to speak.

“So fucking hot” Stiles responded. He kissed Scott back with as much fervor as he could muster, wrestling Scott’s tongue with his, and loving the way how velvety smooth it felt when it explored Stiles’ mouth. Just maybe Stiles would let it explore something else. He let go of Scott’s mouth and threw his head back. He let out a long moan which Scott’s hands pulled from him. He put some space between he and Scott, to quickly unbutton his shirt and nearly rip of his other shirt. He wrapped his skinny fingers around Scott’ head, and pulled it into his bare neck and chest. He allowed himself to fall back against the sofa, taking Scott with him.

Scott nearly fell onto Stiles in a heap, settling between his legs once the change in their position had registered to him. He swallowed, biting his lip as he braced both hands against the couch to sit himself up a little, staring down at Stiles’ pale skin with curious eyes. They drifted over his prominent collar bones, got a long look at the tuft of hair right in the middle of his chest, glancing between pink, puffy nipples Scott had the sudden urge to get his mouth on and finally, made their way down Stiles’ abs, to the trail of hair leading from his navel to his crotch.

He made a shaky noise, staring at the tent in his jeans that Scott couldn’t have missed if he’d tried and the sight made his mouth water. He realized too late that he’d be gawking like an idiot for a few moments too long, letting out a quiet laugh before moving to give Stiles a wet, slow kiss and pulled back with a wide, embarrassed grin. “Sorry, you’re just… really hot.”

Stiles chuckles a bit. “Funny, I feel that way about you.” He extends shaky fingers to reach out to caress Scott’s face and feel the smooth unblemished skin. He lets out a stuttered breath when he just takes a moment to stare at the beautiful man that’s hovering above him. He looks over Scott’s soft complexion and is still in shock at how someone so soft and innocent would give someone so morally corruptible his time, his attention, and his body. He loved the way Scott towered over him; the way his strong arms bracketed his head and how Scott’s body seemed to fit so perfectly against him.

Scott made him feel like a new person and he couldn’t figure out why. Maybe because Stiles finally found someone who wasn’t so easy and who wasn’t so equally wrong for him. Scott reignited innocence and awkwardness in Stiles. Things that he thought he grew out of and left behind so he could work on his future. In all the time working to advance in his career he never thought to meet someone who could make his heart flutter with such energy as right now with body underneath that person. What was his life? Stiles was waxing poetry about Scott in his head, and Scott hasn’t even put his dick in him yet. Stiles spent so much time thinking about how good Scott felt to him that he didn’t notice Scott had removed his shirt and was waiting for Stiles to come back to the real world. “Shit- sorry. Now

getting distracted.”

“It’s okay.” Scott muttered, ducking his head to give Stiles’ jaw a gentle kiss. He was flushed from having taken off his shirt on top of having Stiles’ eyes fixed so intently on him. He felt bare and vulnerable, even when he considered the fact that Stiles was just as naked as he was. His only hope was that he didn’t disappoint--he never saw his body as anything special. Sure, he spent as much time at the gym as any other guy his age, he was healthy, but he never saw himself as any form of impressive.

He kept himself low, almost as though he were hiding, and spread gentle kisses over Stiles’ bare skin. It felt so warm, his whole body inviting, like the only place Scott was ever meant to be was cradled in those arms. He giggled, unable to help himself. He’d never felt so giddy with another person before.

Stiles’ skin exploded with electricity with every soft kiss Scott spread across his skin. He felt alive, yet calm like Scott’s mouth could put him into a state of absolute bliss. Of course that just could be the fact that he was cross faded with alcohol and weed, but the sentiment was the same. Scott was giving him all his attention, even releasing giggles against his next that made Stiles slightly flinch because Scott’s breath tickled his neck.

Stiles wondered why he never had anything like this with anyone else before. Why couldn’t sex always begin with shy kisses and nervous giggles. Why couldn’t there always be a cute guy whose body flushed if Stiles looked at him for any extended period of time. If he could have it his way, it would always begin with that, and olive skinned hands roaming his body too. Again, this was probably the weed talking; formulating dream-like scenarios of a future with a cute guy with a crooked jaw and a laugh that Stiles wanted to hear everyday.

Under the slide of lips against his neck, Stiles leaned his head back with closed eyes, presenting his pale expanse of skin that was his neck. He arched his back, body leaning up to seek more contact with the hot nervous body above him. He let out a breathy moan, effectively giving himself to Scott. Stiles prayed that Scott wouldn’t feel too shy to mark Stiles up with his lips. He wanted to feel the effect of those lips as vivid as he feels them now. He wants to be able to say Scott claimed him.

Scott noted the subtle movement in Stiles’ body, the way he shifted and bent. Scott felt as though Stiles was presenting himself, giving him permission to do as he pleased, for Scott to take whatever he wanted from that incredible body. The only problem was that Scott wasn’t exactly sure what he wanted--he knew well enough he wanted to make Stiles feel good, make him feel downright euphoric if he could, but he wasn’t sure how. But at that point, he was too high and too drunk to over think his decisions at that moment and, instead, allowed his body to think for him.

He shifted his hips, tiny movements that weren’t exactly smooth with how nervous he was, but it was what felt right, what felt ridiculously

. He deepened the kisses he left on Stiles’ skin, tonguing and sucking at it eagerly, the way he’d wanted to the entire night. All the while, tiny moans fluttered out of his mouth with every soft cant of his hips, the friction on his cock already making his head spin with pleasure.

Stiles’ dick hardened to a full mast quickly. A long moan escaped his lips when Scott shifted his crotch against him. A newfound burst of energy channeled through Stiles as he decided he and Scott needed to be more naked. He quickly brought up his hands to push Scott to the side so he could straddle the guy's hips. He did a quick roll of his hips to bring more contact with Scott’s dick through his pants. Stiles realized Scott’s self-consciousness is ridiculously unnecessary because besides his body, Scott is no small man: Stiles can feel it.

He leans down and crashes his lips with Scott’s. “As much as I love this right here.” Stiles breathed against Scott’s lips. He did a teasing brush of his ass against Scott’s dick before getting up and off him, “I really want to see you naked and in my bed.” Stiles began walking towards his room. Halfway there, he snakes out of his pants, revealing his tight briefs that hug his ass perfectly. He took a look back at Scott who still looks flustered, shirtless, with his jeans nearly being busted opened how hard his  dick pushes against the buttons.

Scott produced a broken noise, eyes following longingly after Stiles before it registered that if he actually got up, he could have plenty more of that ass against his cock. He practically rolled off the couch, swaying when he stood. The substances hit him quite a bit harder when he was on his feet again and he took a few seconds to get his mind back in order before heading to the door that Stiles disappeared through.

He flicked at the button of his jeans, stepping through the doorway with his thumbs hooked in the waistband when he paused to take in the setup of Stiles’ bedroom. He quirked a brow, mouth open wide in awe as his eyes panned over a gorgeous wall of floor to ceiling windows, overlooking the bright lights of the city. It made the entire room look as though it were encased in a painting, a breathtaking sight to say the least.

There wasn’t much furniture, just a swanky chair with a matching footrest, a nightstand with a bunch of high-tech trinkets, all with sleek design, and of course a big bed with the fluffiest looking comforter Scott had ever laid his eyes on with matching sheets that probably had a thread count higher than the population of Beacon County. The most endearing bit, in Scott’s opinion, was the ottoman at the foot of the bed with open books strewn across it.

At least Scott knew Stiles wasn’t all libido, alcohol and weed.

“Whoa,” he muttered, finally walking all the way into the room as his jeans fell to his ankles, cock embarrassingly hard in his briefs. He crossed his arm over his crotch, stepping clumsily out of his pants as he made his way to where Stiles stood, confident and ridiculously sexy and Scott wanted his mouth on every bit of him.

Stiles watched as Scott’s eyes roamed across his whole room. His own eyes were glued to Scott’s approaching erection. All Stiles wanted to do was release it from it’s confines. His smirk fell when he saw Scott cover up just as he approached Stiles near the bed. Stiles looks at the hands and back up to Scott’s face. “You were so bold a little while ago and now you’re suddenly shy?” Stiles tilted his head with the question.

He reached for Scott’s hands and move them out of the way. “Don’t get shy on me now McCall.” Stiles finished his sentence with a quick and tender sleight hand cupping Scott’s cock in his briefs. He made sure not to blink; he wanted to catch all of Scott’s reactions. “Don’t be scared. I’m right here, okay?” skinny and long fingers made their way up and down into the waistband of Scott’s briefs. Stiles’ breath caught when his hand wrapped around Scott’s thick cock. He gave an experimental squeeze making sure to note Scott’s reactions to categorize what he likes.

He pushed close to Scott, wanting to get his mouth on him again. He mouthed on Scott’s shoulder and trailed them up to his neck. He made sure to spend a generous amount of time marking this boy, the lost puppy he found. He separates himself from Scott’s neck to get both hands into the waistband of the briefs. He pulls them down with both hands and moves his gaze to Scott’s cock which is now standing at full attention and stabbing Stiles’ stomach.

Stiles quickly thinks back to his first reaction to Scott in the club, quickly channeling his former self when he lets out another “fuck yeah.” Scott is thick and long. His dick is heavy against Stiles’ stomach and Stiles loves the contrast of the dark flesh against his pale. He reaches a hand around it again, and shudders when he pulls back from the middle and Scott’s foreskin retreats revealing a glistening head. Stiles had never had a guy so wet for him- so responsive to him before.

Scott barely knew how to respond, mouth hanging open in a nervous silence when Stiles questioned where his boldness had gone because Scott really had no idea where it had come from in the first place. Especially not when Stiles was on him without a hint doubt in himself, that ridiculous confidence making Scott feel as though he were ten times smaller than he was. And at the same time, it made every ounce of blood in his body rush right to his groin.

Scott let out a tiny groan at the first touch, body lurching forward at the sensation of it. Stiles has a wonderfully tight grip, not quite like the way Scott usually touched himself, but it was still amazing- more than amazing, in fact. Scott had to bite his lip hard enough to break skin to stop himself from saying something too embarrassing to come back from.

Then Scott’s underwear were sliding down his thighs and landing at his feet and Scott realized he was already leaking.

He would have avoiding Stiles’ eyes if he needed to, but it wasn’t necessary because the other man was engulfed in Scott’s dick, muttering something just a bit too quiet for Scott to make out. Before Scott could get a word out, Stiles was holding him again, the same grip he had before, and stroking down and exposing the head of his dripping cock with ease.

“God, oh God!” Scott sighed, hand reaching up to grip Stiles’ shoulder for leverage as his hips canted up beyond his control. He chewed his lip, partially to distract himself from the overwhelming pleasure and as a way to distract his lips from doing too much without his explicit permission.

“I- ,” he stuttered, getting a tighter grip on Stiles’ shoulder as his hips twitched up again, a quiet moan slipping out. “That feels really nice.”

“Yeah?” Stiles kept his eyes on Scott’s reactions. He loved the O face Scott’s made as he struggled to keep it together and moans escaped his mouth. That was another thing about Scott that Stiles hoped would be around for a while. Before he allowed himself to get into the idea of Scott staying with him forever, he used his free hand to push off his own briefs and allowing his cock to clash with Scott’s.

He used his dick to attack Scott’s making drunken whooshing noises. Stiles playfully giggled. “Look they’re lightsabers!” he said. After regaining focus to the task at hand, he lined up his dick with Scott’s and thrusted them together between their bodies. He loved how good that slick feeling felt when Scott’s leaking cock lubricated the slide. He tried to match Scott’s grip on his shoulders on Scott’s. He let out a stream of curses and moans when the sensation became too much. Stiles Stilinski does not come that fast. So why is it that he had to jump away from Scott like he burned him.

He tried to play it off like it was intentional: he fell back onto the bed and spread his body in a way that challenged Scott to take him. He wanted Scott in him so bad.

Scott let out a soft, unfocused laugh when Stiles giggled, his brain much too muddled to even fully register what Stiles has said until he’d pulled back and left Scott whining, cold, and desperately needy.

“Lightsabers… right.” Scott muttered, turning a bit red at the fact that it wasn’t a reference he fully understood considering his completely lack of knowledge about the franchise, but he figured Stiles would be too distracted by sex to really notice. He crawled over to the bed, lip caught between his teeth as he sat on the edge, staring at Stiles with big eyes and a tiny smile, as if waiting for command.

Stiles braced himself when Scott towered over him for the second time tonight. His body pulsing with anticipation, just waiting for Scott to ravish his body with that magnificent dick of his. He laid there waiting for Scott to touch him, and yet no touch came. Stiles looked down, at their bodies, maybe he still had a piece of clothing that Scott was waiting for to come off. No, Stiles was bare as the day he was born, hoping Scott started moving soon. He took in Scott nervous face before he leaned up on his elbows. “Is this… is this your first time?”

Scott felt his entire demeanor fall at the question, arms folding over in his lap as his eyes fell to the ground. He could feel his heart pounding, stomach churning with nervousness as he swallowed thickly. Part of him thought it was completely obvious, Scott didn’t think he gave an impression that implied he was anything but utterly virginal, but then again, most guys his age had had sex, regardless of how clumsy and nervous they seemed to be.

He finally closed his eyes and let out a heavy sigh, head nodding softly before he let out a near silent “yes.”

“Hey hey. Don’t do that” Stiles consoled. He scooted closer to Scott and held his cheek in his hand. He gently made Scott look at him. “It’s okay if it’s your first time.” Stiles spoke softly trying to comfort the guy in his bed. “I really don’t mind.” Stiles , at that point, felt utterly undeserving. Because of the type of person he is, he really didn’t think Scott should give him his virginity. “We don’t have to go on if you’re uncomfortable. Your first time should really be with someone you’re comfortable with.”

He finished his sentence with a kiss to Scott’s cheek and a smile.

“You have no idea how comfortable I am with you, Stiles.” Scott said quickly, not a bit of hesitation to the answer. He grabbed Stiles’ free hand, trying to calm the way his heart thumped relentlessly against his ribcage, not a bit surprised about how relaxed he’d already felt with Stiles being so ridiculously sweet.

“I want to have sex with you.” He said, firm in his answer, but he still gulped and licked his lips a bit nervously regardless. “I just... I don’t know what I’m doing. I can guarantee that I will be the biggest, fumbling idiot you’ve been with in your entire life.”

He paused, shaking his head back and forth as his eyes fluttered shut again. “You’re just so- you know exactly what you’re doing. You’re confident and so, so sexy and I have never been more head over heels for a guy before in my life. And I want you

badly, but…”

He finally glanced up again, face screwed up with nervousness, shame built up like a brick in the pit of his stomach, waiting for Stiles to just kick him out of his bedroom and call Isaac to come get his complete loser of a best friend.

Stiles tightens his hand in Scott’s. “Oh my god, you’re so fucking cute.” is all Stiles says before he crashes his lips with Scott’s. He kisses Scott languidly until he cannot breathe anymore. He backs up and rests his forehead against Scott’s. “I feel it too, y’know… The comfortableness. You’re like ridiculously perfect, dude. But don’t think for a second, that I’m not nervous too.” He back away from Scott just a tad to look into the guy's eyes.

“I have had sex with a lot of guys Scott. I use guys as fuck toys and then I throw them to the side. But you?” Stiles brings Scott’s hand to his mouth and gives it a sweet kiss. “You’re so different, Scott. You’re nothing like any other guy- no- any other person I have met. You are so fucking cute and sweet and it makes me so fucking nervous because I don’t know how to act around you. You make me feel like I have to be a better guy just to even be in the same room as you.” Stiles huffs out a breath and averts his eyes to the cityscape that his bedroom lets him see.

After a couple of seconds, he looks back to Scott. “I want you just as badly Scott, but you gotta know… I don’t just want you for sex.”

Scott stared for a few moments, utterly dumbfounded by the words he was hearing. Sure, Scott was nervous and jittery and yes, he’d been described as cute or sweet by more than a handful of people, but he never knew those things were outrightly attractive. He definitely didn’t think he was anywhere near perfection. He was barely even worthy of Stiles’ gaze, let alone the relentless praise he was throwing around.

Scott pushed his head forward, catching Stiles’ lips in a clumsy kiss that ended in a soft giggle, thumb moving gently across the back of Stiles’ hand. “I never thought that a guy as amazing and- Stiles, I can’t even describe how great you are, how great you’ve been to me. And I didn’t exactly expect this to be more than just a one night stand, but I would give anything to wake up next you every morning.”

He grinned, eyes falling to their hands to avoid looking into those perfect eyes. It’d just be too much in the moment.

To say that Stiles was thrown off by the kiss was an understatement. He just kissed Scott back as much as Scott was giving him. Scott’s heartfelt words threw Stiles off of his toes. Honestly, they scared him a bit. Relationships were really a foreign thing to Stiles. He hasn’t had a long running relationship since high school. He picked Scott’s head up again, “Woah I don’t know about every morning, big guy.” Stiles said, and instantly regretted the words when he saw Scott’s face begin to fall. “I mean- I’ve haven't had a relationship in a long while so I don’t know- Let’s just- Let’s just start with waking up together tomorrow morning yeah?”

Scott swallowed, deciding to focus on the moment instead of what would happen a week from then. He had Stiles, he was sitting in his ridiculously comfortable bed, still very intoxicated and a hell of a lot bolder than he’d usually be and there didn’t seem to be a thing stopping him from taking full advantage of the fact that Stiles wanted to seem him wake up at least one morning.

He nodded his head, finally looking up again to meet Stiles’ gorgeous eyes again. “Can you- I just… I really have no idea how to go about this.”

Stiles nodded. Scott didn’t really ask him a question, but Scott was asking Stiles to take control. Stiles knew how to take control, he was someone who loved to be in control, but he never had someone ask for him to take control and make them feel good. Stiles’ heartbeat against his chest when he crawled closer to Scott and kissed him slowly. He kept moving his body closer to Scott, forcing the boy down and under him.

Stiles slid his body into the one below him. Warm and smooth skin glided and collided in the perfect way, sending pleasurable electricity through both bodies. Stiles trailed his kisses from Scott’s mouth to mouth at his cutely crooked jaw. Stiles was kinda obsessed with it. He used his hand to reach up and cup Scott’s left cheek, thumb resting against Scott’s lips. he tilted Scott’s head to the left so he could tongue and mouth at Scott’s neck.

He made sure to continue his thrusting against Scott. Their dicks lining up and sliding against each other perfectly. Stiles, overwhelmed with the pleasure, interrupted his work on Scott’s neck to bring his head back for a loud groan.

A shiver snaked its way down his spine when he looked at the mess that he’d made on Scott’s neck. Stiles realized that he gets to see those marks on Scott tomorrow morning, and maybe even the next day? Scott gave some unbelievable feeling to Stiles. It was a kinda-something that he wanted all the time and needed it everyday. He was falling for the boy beneath him and they hadn't even gotten to the good part. God help him.

Scott whined at every bite, every gentle kiss Stiles pressed to his skin, his body moving considerably more smoothly than he would have expected. He rolled his hips against Stiles’, heat running up and down his spine with each twitch his hips gave, each time his cock slid along Stiles’, the feeling natural and perfect and oh, so good.

He’d never wanted something so badly, never felt his body ache for another person so much in his life. Stiles somehow made him feel whole without even trying, made him want to beg for things he didn’t even know existed before he looked into those dangerous, honey eyes, and suddenly, he wanted to experience everything in the world with the boy sucking marks into his neck.

“I’m gonna have hickies for weeks.” Scott mumbled, biting his lip and sounding pathetically breathless as he reached up to grip tightly onto Stiles’ shoulders, hands slowly shifting up his neck and fingers burrowing into his hair.

Stiles pulled back with a predatory grin, “That’s the plan.” He dove back into Scott’s neck licking his  work as if to laminate it. He savored the taste of scott’s now blemished skin. After tasting Scott for a bit, Stiles pulled back to look down at their crotches. God did Scott leak. He made Stiles wet too. Scott was turning him on beyond belief and Stiles needed Scott in him immediately. He stopped thrusting against Scott and tried to lean past him to get to the nightstand. He shuddered when he felt their sticky cocks peel apart.

Stiles dug into the nightstand throwing his hand around into to its abysmal drawer to find what he was looking for. He cursed as he moved countless useless objects to him. He turned to the guy in his bed. Who looked confused as to why Stiles’ attention shifted to a drawer as opposed to the naked dude in his bed. He moved quickly to Scott and used his hands to hold his face before kissing him hard. “Hey, sorry. I just need this thing for the next part.” He rushed back over to the nightstand and his hand wraps around the bottle. He makes a triumphant sound, showing the bottle to Scott.

“I’m uh, I’m gonna need your help for the next part” Stiles laid himself next to Scott before grabbing Scott’s hand and leading it under Stiles’ leg. He made Scott bring Stiles’ leg back to his chest. Stiles felt Scott’s hardness poke at his thigh and anticipation ran through him. “Okay, now… now put some of the lube on your fingers, and just- y’know- slowly push in. It’s kinda been a while and if I’m fitting THAT, I need a lot of prep” Stiles says while pointing to Scott’s dick. He lays his head back and gives the lead to Scott. “Don’t worry; I-I’ll help guide you.”

Despite his shaky hold inside of stiles, and his nervous squeaks, Scott is able to get Stiles open relatively quickly. Nervousness gives way to eagerness which Stiles has to reach down and grip Scott’s hand in a vice. Before the beautiful puppy-boy could show his concern that he did something wrong, Stiles consoled him. “If you keep that up. I’m going to cum before the main attraction. And I

wanna see the main attraction. If you do, I mean.” Scott blushes, but nods enthusiastically. “Good. You’re gonna need this now.” Stiles holds up the condom and his eyes zero in on Scott’s hesitant ones. “Here,” he says sitting up while pulling scott to his knees “your reward for getting me open so good.”

He gives Scott a chaste kiss before giving his dick a couple tugs. He places the condom on Scott and uses a little lube before pushing Scott on his back. He seductively swings one leg over scott and straddles his chest. Stiles leans down and places one more kiss behind Scott’s ear before leaning in and whispering, “you ready?”

Scott turns to meet Stiles’ face and nods before taking Stiles’ lips. He pulls away with a gasp when he feels Stiles has placed his dick at the entrance of his hole. The pressure is so new and intense, like a suffocating hold that he’s never experienced. It gets even more intense when Stiles begins to sit back, enveloping Scott’s cock further. Scott wants to close his eyes throw his head back at how amazing this feels. But he can’t for the life of him tear his eyes from the way Stiles’ body looks blissed and spilling shameless moans with closed eyes. The boy is so beautiful and Scott can’t believe he gets to share this moment with him.

When Scott is fully inside of Stiles, he lets out a harsh exhale and a breathless moan. He watches as Stiles gives him a once over, and nods his head to something stiles said which sounded something like “you ready?” He doesn’t know, pressure has built up in his ears and he swears he’s dead. The feeling is so intense and so unique that it lacks comparison. He assumes he had the right answer to whatever Stiles asks because the next thing he knows, Stiles is raising up letting Scott slip out of him a bit, before coming back down to fully sheath Scott’s cock.

Scott’s breath is taken away, he lets out a harsh grunt like he’s been punched in the gut in the best way possible. It continues to happen. Stiles rises up then brings his ass back down. Scott’s grunts are drowned by Stiles’ shallow, but audible moans. He figures he’s not doing enough with his hands, so he quickly places them at Stiles’ hips and draws his legs up. He must be doing something right because Stiles is smiling, even with his eyes closed.

Stiles takes his hands off Scott’s amazing pecs and places them behind Scott’s thighs, allowing himself to lean back and watch his lower half continually engulf Scott and watch Scott’s gorgeous face each drop. Stiles overwhelmed by Scott’s growing confidence, He’s shifted from holding Stiles’ waist, to siding back to Stiles’ ass to pull him open and deeper. Stiles rewards him with a loud moan, “Yes Scott, just like that.”

Stiles continued to ride Scott like his life depended on it until he’s thrown off by a shallow, but strong thrust. Stiles’ smiles and bites his lip before meeting Scott’s eyes giving a consenting nod that says, ‘yes… more of that!’ He watches as a look of understanding and determination takes over scott before he feels steady thrusts into him. Scott, Stiles decides, is an amazingly awesome human being who is full of glorious surprises. It’s this that causes Stiles to fall over into Scott and holding him tight as Scott continues to penetrate him. He tries to meet Scott thrust for thrust but the feeling is so overwhelming he’s not sure how much he could take.

“Oh my god, Scott. You’re so good. OH my god- YES!” Stiles eyes roll to the back of his head when Scott flips them over and continues to thrust into Stiles.

Stiles makes Scott feel so confident. He feels like he can do no wrong when it comes to Stiles. He keeps doing what feels right, taking control when he can. Stiles, it seems, is equally eager to give that control to Scott. They move like that for what seems like hours, changes of position, of speed, and of strength taking place without verbal communication. They seem to be able to communicate with intense looks, and what seems like telepathic communication. They just

each other so well; understanding how one’s body tells a story to the other.

Scott is taken from his thoughts when he feels the beginning of an intense burning deep below his belly. He shakes sweaty hair from his view to let out a rushed “Stiles.” He meets Stiles eyes and scott puts their hand above Stiles head, linking their fingers. “Stiles, I'm so close. I …. I can’t much longer… I’m” He realizes how absolutely wrecked his voice sounds, so broken and raw. He’s not sure if that’s just the sex, weed, alcohol or if Stiles really is driving him this crazy. He feels Stiles guide his hands towards his dick and he takes a good grip.

Getting with the program, Scott begins stroking Stiles in tune with his thrusts. He’s leaking precum all over allowing Scott to spread it all over. Stiles’ moans have Scott so wound up tight like a cable being pulled from two sides ready to snap at any moment. He lets out his own moans as he feels his orgasm building. Stiles’ moans get so much louder like pained groans and his hips start erratically meeting Scott’s thrusts as he shoots cum across his chest, some hitting Scott’s. Stiles’ orgasm has him clenching around Scott so tightly that he gets two more thrusts before he begins cumming, himself. He thrusts into Stiles a few more times, riding off the intense waves until he can no longer hold himself up. He falls into Stiles’ body.

Stiles’ brain is fried. He’s pretty sure his brain needs a hard reboot after that intense orgasm. It was by far that most intense sexual experience he’s ever had. The cause of it, is catching his breath on Stiles’ chest. He musters some strength to lean up to look down at Scott. “How was that?” he asks, feigning smugness. Scott replies with “unbelievable.”

Stiles takes one look at the flush sweaty face of the boy in his lap and lifts his face to kiss him. “The whole, waking up next to you every morning thing? If sex is gonna be this intense with you, I could get used to that.” Scott smiles and kisses Stiles openly.

After helping Scott get cleaned up and disposing of the condom, Stiles gets Scott under his sheets so they could cuddle. Stiles has their hands wrapped up, playing with their fingers. Scott is still too blissed to want do anything else. He smiles when Stiles kissed their intertwined hands. “I have a question” Stiles says after a few minutes of silence between the two. Scott raises his eyebrows in response. “You know… I didn’t- Now that we’re sober, you don’t regret what we did right?”

Scott sits up with furrowed brows. “Of course not. It was amazing, Stiles. Maybe it was because if was my first time, but that was the greatest thing I’ve experienced.” He’s smiling so hard his cheeks hurt. Stiles sits up too, grabbing Scott’s hands.

“I know it felt good and all it’s just- like… you know I didn’t get you high and drunk JUST to sleep with you right? Like I… I do like you. Like you make it easy to like you. It kind of terrifies me, to be honest. I kinda thought the weed would help with our nerves a little. I just wanted to make sur-” Stiles is cut off by Scott’s lips on his.

“Stiles. I wanted this. I knew that before I had anything to drink. I knew I wanted you.”

“Who even are you?” Stiles says which has Scott laughing. Scott kisses Stiles some more, letting them fall back and into each other’s arms. Stiles gives Scott one last once over and a smile before turning over to let Scott spoon him. “I’m taking you to breakfast tomorrow, and then I’m cooking you dinner the same night.” If he was going to do this whole dating thing? He was going to do it right. Scott seemed like the perfect guy to try it with. He feels a sense of hope and excitement at the potential

Scott chuckles and kisses the nape of Stiles’ neck. “No argument here.” Scott is feeling like he’s flying. His night totally made up for his terrible day. He takes one last look out the window at the amazing cityscape before him before shaking his head and laying it down. ‘Tomorrow is going to be even better’ he thinks as he closes his eyes.

 

________________________________________________________________________

 

It took Scott 4 dates for him to confess his love for Stiles. It took Stiles 2 to confess his for Scott. It surprised him considering his lack of enthusiasm for relationships; but, he saw early on that no one gets him like Scott does. The same goes for Scott, when he introduced Stiles to his mom, he saw how easily they got along and how he knew this would work. He couldn't help but be filled with joy as he watched his mom and Stiles playfully argue about who’s doing dishes. It took only 2 months before Stiles proposed to Scott, surprising Stiles’ dad the most. He always thought it would take forever for Stiles to show that kind of commitment. Stiles dismissed the doubt and made sure to be the best husband he could possibly be.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Maya and I wanted to address some of the consent issues in this situation, while they both are under the influence, they both acknowledge their interests in one an other was not affected by substances and that they both consent to have sex.


End file.
